


Prompt: Noise

by All_The_Monsters



Series: August Writing Challenge 2019 [5]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Monsters/pseuds/All_The_Monsters
Summary: A/N: Takes place in the Life In Her Yet Universe, but you don't have to have read Life In Her Yet to understand it though.The startled cry tore through the flat amongst the a giant noise of the raging storm outside and Gleb sat up, alert at the sound. Katya, Gleb thought before casting a glance over to his wife. Anya had her face scrunched up and appeared to have awakened when he did. Leaning down quickly, Gleb pressed a kiss to Anya's forehead, whispering to her he'd attend to their daughter. Rising from their bed, Gleb crept out of the room and made his way across the hall to Katya's bedroom. Opening the door he could make out the outline of a huddled lump beneath Katya's bed sheets. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Gleb crossed the small room and sat down on the edge of the bed next to the shivering lump, sighing softly."Ekatrina? Solinsko?" Gleb prodded gently, pulling the blankets back to reveal Katya's tear stained face.





	Prompt: Noise

The startled cry tore through the flat amongst the a giant noise of the raging storm outside and Gleb sat up, alert at the sound. _Katya_, Gleb thought before casting a glance over to his wife. Anya had her face scrunched up and appeared to have awakened when he did. Leaning down quickly, Gleb pressed a kiss to Anya's forehead, whispering to her he'd attend to their daughter. Rising from their bed, Gleb crept out of the room and made his way across the hall to Katya's bedroom. Opening the door he could make out the outline of a huddled lump beneath Katya's bed sheets. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Gleb crossed the small room and sat down on the edge of the bed next to the shivering lump, sighing softly.  
  
"Ekatrina? Solinsko?" Gleb prodded gently, pulling the blankets back to reveal Katya's tear stained face.  
  
"Papa," her voice was small as she crawled into Gleb's lap and clutched at his nightshirt with her small fingers, yelping as a particularly loud crash of thunder echoed outside. Gleb was suddenly very thankful of the fact Anya no longer slept beneath the bridge and was instead safe in bed.  
  
"It's only the thunder," Gleb tried to console the desperate child in his arms, flinching as a crack of lightning rattled the windows, sounding all to close to the sound of guns firing and causing phantom screams to ring in his ears. "It's only the thunder..." Gleb repeated with a whisper, more to himself than Katya.  
  
"Papa, I'm scared." Katya moaned into his chest where she'd buried her face in an attempt to hide.  
  
"It's okay, it's only a noise, it can't hurt you." Gleb soothed gently, bring his hand down the length of Katya's hair. She didn't answer, instead holding him tighter.  
  
There came a rapid succession of lightning suddenly, followed by thunder within seconds, but Gleb did not hear it, only the sound of gunshots. Coming back to himself Gleb quickly remembered Anya's equally terrifying nightmares filled with the same noises carrying a sense of finality and knew all to well what the thunder could and would induce in her dreams.  
  
Standing, Gleb lifted Katya with him and carried her back to his and Anya's room, they'd all need each other tonight. Stepping into the room Gleb could see Anya wide awake staring fearfully off into the distance and clutching the bed covers so tight her knuckles where trying white.  
  
"Mama!" Katya cried, practically throwing herself from Gleb's arms and tearing Anya from her daze.  
  
"It's okay, baby." Anya whispered pulling her daughter close and closing her eyes, though the stress did not leave her face when she did so. A flash of lighting cracked outside again, light of the room before plunging it into darkness once more, startling the inhabitants. With shaky hands and the sound of his mother ordering him to close his eyes and cover his ears, Gleb climbed onto the bed pulled the blankets up over them all before he wrapped his arms around Anya and Katya. Anya whimpered slightly at some ghostly memory and Katya sandwiched herself between her parents, seeking comfort from the storm.  
  
No one's being shot. It's just the thunder, Gleb squeezed his eyes shut, it's just the thunder. A soft hand on his cheek tore Gleb from his musings. Opening his eyes he was met with the tender, deep blue of Anya's. Turning his head slightly, Gleb pressed his lips to Anya's palm. Looking back to Anya and meeting her gaze, Gleb understood the message she was conveying with her eyes. _We're here. We're safe. The past can't hurt us. _Gleb's lips turned upward slightly as he offered Anya a reassuring smile before pushing her auburn hair away from her face and pulling her and Katya closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please any questions, concerns, and or interpretive dances in the comment section below.


End file.
